La tragedia de Romeo y Julieta
by Hechicera de la noche
Summary: Él es su Romeo, ella su Julieta. Pero ¿esta historia también acabará en tragedia?
1. Romeo y Julieta

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titanes no me pertenece, sino a WB y DC comics. La historia si me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo y Julieta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hace una semana que Wally había conocido a esa chica de cabello rosado y todavía no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería verla pero sabía que no podía.<p>

Decidió distenderse un poco e ir a comprar un libro nuevo a la librería del centro para pensar en otra cosa.  
>Estaba eligiendo un libro en la parte de suspenso cuando de repente choco con una peculiar chica.<p>

—Lo siento —se disculpo

—No importa —le respondió ella sin mostrar mucho interés

En ese momento Wally se detuvo a observarla bien. Tenía en cabello oscuro con reflejos rosados. Ojos grises y con un brillo peculiar. Piel pálida y vestía de una manera algo gótica. Una chica realmente linda, con un aire familiar.

Ella también se detuvo a observarlo a él. Un chico con cabello rojo fuego. Con pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas. Ojos azules muy profundos y vestía de una forma bastante común pero, ella también noto, un aire familiar.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?—pregunto finalmente Wally

—No creo —dijo ella simplemente

—Tal vez este confundido.

—Tal vez, yo también te veo un poco familiar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nicole, ¿tu?

—Wally.

Y así comenzaron a charlar hasta que se abrió paso la noche.

—Ya me tengo que ir —dijo Nicole una vez que vio el Sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

—Esta bien —dijo él un poco desanimado por la estaba pasando muy bien, hace ya un tiempo que no tenia una platica así. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—le pregunto él cordialmente.  
>A Nicole se le descompuso el rostro.<p>

—Mejor no —dijo finalmente— ¿Te parece que nos encontremos un día de estos?

—Me encantaría —respondió él muy animado

Wally no entendía porque, pero en estas horas de estar con Nicole le había tomado un gran cariño

M_e recuerda a Jinx, será… no, imposible_Pensaba

Nicole por su parte también le había agarrado un gran cariño a Wally pero una gran duda resonaba en su cabeza.

_¿Será Kid Flash? Tiene la misma profundidad en sus ojos, la misma sonrisa, el cabello rojo fuego. _Pensaba Nicole _Ya, deja de pensar como una quinceañera enamorada. _Se regañaba

Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos domicilios.

A la tarde del día siguiente sonó una alarma: alguien estaba robando el banco principal de Jump City ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, en cualquier momento ese Kid Flash se aparecerá por aquí —los apuraba Gizmo

—Tal vez más rápido de lo que crees —dijo un pelirrojo en la puerta del banco

La Colmena 5 se estremeció al ver a súper héroe ahí parado pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar porque ya Kid les había quitado las cosas de las manos y las había puesto en su lugar.

—Si fuera ustedes me iría antes de que llegue la policía —decía Kid con un tono un tanto arrogante.

—Agh —dijo la pelirosa y comenzó a lanzarle hexagonales. —No tengo tiempo para esto, hay que irnos —le ordeno a su equipo

— ¿Llegas tarde a una cita?—pregunto el pelirrojo

—Si es así no te importa —respondió enojada la chica

—Pues yo si, así que si quieren escapar háganlo rápido.

La Colmena salio corriendo por la puerta mientras Kid vigilaba si se iban a su base y que no intentarían algún robo al menos por el día de hoy. Sabía que tenía que capturarlos y llevarlos con la policía pero si hacia eso Jinx iría con ellos y eso era lo último que quería. Cuando se aseguro que iban para allá se fue de ahí.

Fue corriendo a su casa a bañarse y ponerse ropa de civil, había arreglado verse con Nicole en cinco minutos. Esos últimos cuatro minutos se las paso viendo el reloj hasta que fue la hora y fue corriendo a un parque que estaba en un lugar algo apartado de la ciudad a encontrarse con Nicole.

Jinx apenas llego a la base fue corriendo a su habitación, tranco la puerta y comenzó a cambiarse para llegar lo antes posible al encuentro de Wally.  
>No tardo mucho en estar lista. Pues sabiendo que iría a robar el banco y que posiblemente eso la retrasaría, ya tenia toda su ropa lista. Se coloco los pupilentes grises, las extensiones negras, y salio por la ventana.<p>

Llego unos minutos tarde pero no demasiado

—Hola Nicole —saludo sonriente Wally

—Hola Wally, lamento la tardanza —se disculpo ella

—Esas cosas pasan, ven siéntate.

Los encuentros continuaron y los jóvenes estaban cada día más enamorados. Una tarde decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Ese día están caminando por la playa cuando Wally miro a Nicole a los ojos y dijo:

—Tengo algo que decirte, Nicole…

—Lo sé, yo también… —murmuro ella.

—Siento que estamos unidos por un hilo invisible, como si una fuerza oculta nos uniera.

—Una fuerza que provoca electricidad en el cielo como la del rayo en la tormenta… —continuo ella

—Estas rodeada por un resplandor que va a brillar siempre. Te quiero, Nicole.

—Yo también te quiero, Wally, y no te cambiaría por nadie.

Aquella noche bajo el resplandor de las luces estelares del cielo nocturno se juraron amor eterno. Nunca más querrían estar lejos del otro, nunca más querrían separarse.

Desde esa noche las cosas cambiaron un poco. Se encontraban más seguido, las citas estaban llenas de amor y felicidad.

Una tarde se encontraron en un parque muy hermoso. Estaba repleto de rosales y con muchos bancos de madera alrededor. Se fueron a una parte que era apartada. Rodeada de árboles.

Comenzaron a hablar y de repente Nicole dijo

—Wally ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?—pregunto señalando una pequeña quemadura que se veía cuando la manga de su camisa se corrió

—Ah, es que me queme cuando estaba cocinando —mintió  
>Pero ella no le creyó<p>

—Esa quemadura no parece de eso, mira la forma que tiene —dijo ella conociendo bien el tipo de marca que dejaban sus hechizos  
>Wally no sabia que decir pero noto algo<p>

—Y ¿qué es ese moretón que tienes en el brazo? —pregunto preocupado e intentado cambiar de tema

Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. Siempre que iban a robar le quedaban algunos moretones así que ya casi no los notaba.

—Ah, es que me caí cuando venia para acá —ahora mintió ella

—Ese moretón es demasiado grande como para ser de una simple caída, ¿Qué te paso?

—Responde tu primero

—No, tú.

—Yo pregunte primero.

—Nicole, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿No confías en mi?—le pregunto dulcemente mirándola directo a los ojos.

_Conozco esa mirada_

— ¿_Kid Flash_?—pregunto ella lentamente

Wally se sorprendió ante esta pregunta

— ¿Qué?

—Tú eres Kid Flash, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—A mi no me engañas — insistió ella. —Esa mirada y la quemadura, es como la que dejan mis hechizos—y en ese momento se arrepintió de sus ultimas palabras.

— ¿Jinx?—le pregunto él aun más confundido

—Si —le respondió ella sin rodeos pero con un tono suave y ahogado  
>Ahora todo estaba claro. Por eso les parecía conocerse de antes. Por eso se sentían tan cómodos él uno con el otro. Por eso sentían ese sentimiento tan fuerte por el otro.<p>

Una fuerza magnética e invisible lo comenzó acercar. Wally acaricio la mejilla de la chica la atrajo más cerca de él. Ella no opuso resistencia.  
>Se acercaron más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce y profundo beso.<p>

Él puso sus abrazos alrededor de su cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
>En ese momento nada importo. No importaba que fueran de bandos separados, tampoco que su amor fuera imposible. Solo importaba que se amaban y eso jamás cambiaría.<p>

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Jinx dijo:

—Esto no puede seguir —dijo con un tono triste en la voz  
>A Wally se le fue la sonrisa que tenia momentos antes para poner una cara confusa<p>

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto con un tono confuso y desilusionado

Jinx suspiro

—Somos de bandos opuestos y aunque no lo fuéramos seria es muy arriesgado — respondió ella a punto de romper a llorar  
>Wally tomo su mejilla y le dio un corto pero dulce beso<p>

—Todo va a estar bien —le dijo él tratando de animarla

— ¿Como lo sabes?  
>Wally la abrazo<p>

—Sé que nos amamos y eso suficiente —le susurro al oído  
>Estas palabras animaron a la joven que embozó una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo a su amado.<p>

— ¿Como vamos a hacer que esto funcione?—pregunto la chica

—Podríamos vernos en secreto, hasta encontrar otra solución —propuso Wally

—Me parece bien —dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte pero no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rebeldes recorrían su rostro. Wally se percato de esto. Le levanto el rostro suavemente y le limpio las lágrimas.

—Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. —le dijo él con una sonrisa

—Wally, tengo miedo —admitió ella.—Tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo, no soportaría perderte.

Wally se sentía igual pero debía consolarla y debía mostrarse fuerte ante esta situación

—Nunca voy a dejarte sola.  
>Jinx sonrió ante la respuesta y le dio un beso suave y dulce.<p>

—Te amo —le dijo él de una forma como solo él sabe

—Te amo demasiado.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Fue un beso tan apasionado como el primero. Wally la fue recostando en el pasto y se quedaron ahí. Besándose. Juntos.  
>Sabían que se amaban y que estarían juntos para siempre. Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde lejos: Ojo.<p>

Dominado por su ira saco su comunicador y llamo a la Hermandad del Mal.

— ¿Que quieres?—pregunto una mujer con un acento ruso

—Tengo una noticia que darle, al parecer hay un enamoramiento del que podríamos salir beneficiados.

—Te escucho —dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé, tengo que continuar con la historia ''No me olvides'' pero esta idea viene dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo y estoy muy feliz de plasmarla por fin.<br>**_

_**Como habrán notado, amo esta pareja y casi no hay fics de ella, y la mayoría están incompletos; por esa razón, y por otras, me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos. Además pónganse a pensar en todas las posibilidades que hay con esta pareja: tensión romántica, peleas amantes pequeñas, diálogos coquetos, las bromas y discutiendo, las posibilidades son infinitas.  
>Jejej me fui de tema.<strong>_

**_Tal vez piensen que la pareja se enamoro muy rápido. Pero una de las cosas que siempre me pareció que caracterizaban el Flinx fue el amor a primera vista. ''Las rosas sin espinas representan el amor a primera vista'' ;)_**

**_Sobre lo de Ojo, siempre me pareció que le gustaba Jinx jejej_**

_**Comenten, por favor. Si no pienso que a nadie le gusta la historia y por lo tanto no me dan muchas ganas de continuarlo. **_


	2. No es un adiós para siempre, ¿o si?

_**Nota de autor: realmente lamento la laaarga demora, no tengo excusas que deban ser mencionadas :( pero espero que esto compense un poco la espera, prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No es un adiós para siempre ¿o si?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jinx y Kid flash habían estado arreglando encuentros secretos durante unas semanas. Habían acordado que aunque sea una vez por semana se encontrarían. Con cada día que pasaba el amor en sus corazones se volvía más fuerte.<p>

Ella ya no acostumbraba ir a robar pero debía hacerlo a veces porque sno sospecharían. Lo único que la retenía a no haberse ido aún con su amado era su pasado, no estaba lista para la vida de super heroína, ni a dejar la vida de villana. Kid respetaba su decisión, trataba de entenderla aunque a veces se le dificulataba pero la amaba y lo demás no le importaba.

Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo advertir que mientras ellos gozaban de esa felicidad la Hermandad planeaba un plan que podría ponerle fin.

Ese día era San Valentín y la pareja se encontraba en Paris. Acababan de inaugurar un nuevo restaurante y la invito a ir.

—Creo que esta es la cita más formal que hemos tenido —decía Jinx mirando el menú del lugar, aunque no entendía mucho el francés.

—Pensé que podríamos hacer hoy algo un poco _distinto_—le respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues esto es muy lindo, y romántico. La ciudad Luz es más linda en persona de lo que se deja ver en películas e imágenes—dijo ella contemplando la ciudad desde la ventana del lugar. —Que hermosa vista—comento ella con la mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje.

—Si —dijo mirándola a ella. —Realmente hermosa.

Jinx se sonrojo pero lo oculto rápidamente con el menú.

—Y… ¿que vamos a ordenar?—se apresuro a decir ella para cambiar de tema. Él puso una sonrisa de medio lado al ver, aunque sea por un segundo, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas rosadas.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez el numero tres. No tiene un nombre tan raro—dijo Kid observando el menú y frunciendo levemente el ceño ante los nombres de los platillos.

Jinx lanzo una pequeña risita ante la forma un tanto infantil de elegir el platillo que tenia su novio.

— ¿De que te ríes?—pregunto algo ofendido

—De nada —dijo ella pero con una risita que no se molesto en ocultar.

Llego el mozo y ellos le pidieron la comida con el poco francés que sabían.

Les trajeron la comida descubrieron que, para su asombro, la comida que no se leía tan rara eran nada más y nada menos que… caracoles.

Ambos rieron ante esta ironía.

—Yo no voy a comer eso —dijo Jinx con una risita

—Yo si, ya sabes, tengo un metabolismo algo estricto.

—Disfrútalo, yo me conformo con el pan.

A terminar la cena decidieron ir a caminar un poco por la hermosa ciudad. Caminaron por las iluminadas calles, vieron correr el agua del Sena y admiraron el magnífico monumento de la torre Eifel.

Observaron esa mágica cuidad llena de misterios que admiraba, inmutable, el paso del tiempo y que en ese momento miraba con cierto dejo de tristeza a esa pareja enamorada, ya que su amor enfrentaría muchas adversidades.

Decidieron sacarse una foto. Quedo muy hermosa y más aun con la torre Eifel haciendo de fondo. En la foto ambos estaban se estaban mirando con esa boba sonrisa de enamorados, tomándose las manos.

—Ya vengo —y rápidamente Kid se fue pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él había vuelto con dos copias imprimadas de la foto. Le dio una a Jinx y la otra se la quedo él.

La joven le sonrió y le dio un corto pero dulce beso.

Recorrieron un poco más la ciudad. Era realmente hermosa.

— ¿Quieres que subamos a la torre Eifel?—le pregunto entusiasmado el pelirrojo

—Seria estupendo—respondió ella tratando de ocultar su emoción ante la idea de subir a uno de los lugares más hermosos, y románticos, del mundo.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cima, Jinx, hablo.

—Hoy es una noche perfecta—dijo Jinx apoyándose en la baranda dándole la espalda a Wally.

— ¿Por qué?—le pregunto él un poco confundido.

Jinx sonrió y se volteo a verlo.

—Estamos en la cima de la torre Eifel, bajo la luna llena, en una cálida noche, los dos juntos ¿Crees que haya otra mejor manera de coronar una noche juntos?

—Yo creo que si—dijo él con un tono pícaro.

Jinx frunció el ceño

— ¿Cual?—pregunto confundida

Wally saco dos anillos. Jinx lo miro con una mezcla de asombro y alegría.

Él le tomo la mano y le coloco el anillo, y él se puso el otro. Eran unos anillos de plata que en su interior tenían grabados de un lado la leyenda ''_Wally y Nicole''_ y del otro lado decía ''_K.F. y Jinx''_.

—Oh Wally, son hermosos—dijo ella mirando el anillo

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Despacio, no había prisa. Profundo, eterno. Esa si era la forma de coronar la noche perfecta.

Se quedaron sentados en un banco que estaba en la torre Eifel. Abrazados, sin querer separarse nunca. Pero el tiempo corría y pronto llegaría el momento de retomar cada uno a su casa.

— ¿Que hora es?—pregunto la pelirosa con la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de su novio.

—Las…22p.m. —le respondió él mirando su reloj

—Ya debo regresar a la base —dijo ella con un tono algo entristecido. Quería quedarse ahí con él pero si llegaba más tarde sus compañeros de equipo sospecharían.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con el mismo tono. La cargo en brazos y la llevo rápidamente de regreso a Jump City.

—Bueno, nos vemos —le dijo él a una corta distancia de sus labios

—Adiós —dijo ella simplemente. Siempre le dolía cuando se despedían. —Y no me mires así que me es aun más difícil decir adiós—dijo ella ante la intensa mirada de su novio, le partía el alma ver esos ojos cuando se despedían. Le daban ganas de tirársele encima y decirle que no al deje, que se fueran juntos. Pero el hecho de ser de bandos opuestos la detenía.

—No es un _adiós para siempre_, es un _hasta luego_—dijo él para animarla un poco tomando su barbilla levantando su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Él sonrió—Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió.

—Un día podremos tener toda una noche romántica sin interrupciones, nos iremos a vivir juntos y estaremos unidos para siempre ¿Eso también lo prometes?—le dijo ella como probándolo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de cuello.

—Cuando te di ese anillo prometí eso y mucho más—dijo él con una sonrisa, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su delicada cintura.

Unieron sus labios en un delicado beso. Se quedaron así unos segundos absorbiendo la sensación. Luego añadieron algo más de presión pero el beso no duro tanto como hubieran deseado porque escucharon que los demás del equipo la llamaban

—Jinx, ¿estas ahí? ¿Vas a hacer la cena?

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—dijo Kid en un susurro

Jinx asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo —dijo ella en un susurro para que los demás no la escucharan. Se fueron separando pero sus manos no se querían soltar.

—Yo más, mi amor —dicho esto la atrajo hacia si, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salio velozmente de allí. Ella miro con tristeza la ventana por la que él había partido momentos antes.

—JIIINX… ¡tenemos hambre!—

— ¡Ya voy!—grito ella molesta.

Jinx guardo la foto debajo de su almohada, se cambio y fue a hacerle la comida a su equipo de inmaduros, no sin antes volver a mirar hacia la ventana, tal vez con la esperanza de que él vuelva y se la lleve lejos de ese detestable lugar.

— ¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde?—le pregunto Gizmo

—No te importa —dijo ella secamente

— ¿En una cita?—dijo Billy con un tono molesto.

—Y es así a ustedes no les importa, es mi vida y hago lo quiero con ella.

—Esta bien —dijeron un par de Billy's algo asustados al ver los ojos de la hechicera brillar.

Jinx se dispuso a hacer unos sándwiches rápidamente ya que ella también tenía algo de hambre.

_El pan, después de todo, no es tan llenador. _Pensaba la pelirosa.

Se dispuso a comer la comida con su equipo.

Al día siguiente la Hermandad comunico que tendrían una reunión.

—Hemos decidido que para estar más comunicados les daremos a cada uno un comunicador que se lo pondrán en la oreja. De esta forma cuando alguno tenga noticias o problemas podrán comunicarse más rápidamente —decía Madam Rouge. —Se activaran cuando ustedes toquen este pequeño botón que se encuentra a un lado del dispositivo.

Esto tranquilizo a Jinx, si esa cosa podía ser activada y desactivada a su antojo podía asegurarse de que no descubrieran su relación con Wally o, en el peor de lo casos, sus identidades secretas.

Se los dieron a cada uno y luego de agregar un poco más de información sobre el uso de los nuevos comunicadores todos se retiraron. Lo que no le dijeron a nada más que a un círculo reducido de miembros originarios es que esos dispositivos tenían, además, otra función.

Un par de días después la pelirosa se preparaba para su cita con Wally cuando sus compañeros la llamaron a la sala.

—Jinx, ¿Nos podrías hacer algo para comer?—le pidieron ellos pero sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¿Acaso no tienen manos? Pueden preparárselas ustedes mismos, yo no soy su niñera—respondió ella

—Pero es que acabamos de comenzar a ver una película y no nos queremos perder el comienzo. —remato Gizmo.

Jinx, conociendo a sus compañeros y sabiendo que seguirían poniéndole excusas, decidió hacerles rápido algo de comer porque seguir discutiendo solo la retrasaría más.

Mientras tanto en la base de la Hermandad del Mal…

—Madam Rouge, creo que es momento de llevar a cabo nuestro pequeño plan —decía Cerebro.

Rouge sonrió con malicia y apretó un par de botones en el tablero. Esto libero una onda que pasaba a través de los comunicadores que les habían dado a los demás. Hasta llegar a uno ubicado en Jump City.

—El plan ya se esta llevando a cabo —comunico la mujer

—Muy bien.

Volviendo a la base de la Comena…

Mientras Jinx les hacia algo de comer a su equipo se sintió desfallecer, sin fuerzas. Sintió el suelo y luego nada más. Sus compañeros voltearon al escuchar el ruido de las cosas cayendo de la mesa por la caída de la joven y vieron a Jinx caer inconsciente al suelo en un ruido seco.

Rápidamente fueron a ver que le ocurría. Estaba helada. La sacudieron un poco pero la chica no despertaba. Gizmo se fijo si tenía pulso y dijo con un tono algo ahogado:

—Esta muerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No puedo creer que acabo de matar a Jinx O.O<strong>_

_**Siempre veo que matan a alguno de ellos en fics pero nunca lo había hecho yo. Pero bueno, para variar un poco ;)**_

_**Comenten para animarme a continuarlo :) **_

_**En el siguiente capitulo voy a centrarme en la reacción de Wally ante el fallecimiento de su amada y en una cosa más que no les voy a contar jijiji (?**_

_**El Pájaro de Fuego: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ayudo y agregue algunas cosas a este capítulo luego de leerlo. Tengo poca experiencia creando fics y tus sugerencias serían se gran ayuda ^^ Me alegro de que la historia te haya gustado.**_

**_Sweeter Membrane: Jejeje es mi pareja favorita, tu comentario me alegro, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo jeje _**

_**Nos leemos, Besos ^^**_


	3. Como caminar sobre hielo quebrado

_No, no están alucinando. Por fin he actualizado._

_**Como caminar sobre hielo quebrado**_

Silencio.  
>Esta muerta. No, no podía estarlo. ¿Cómo?<br>Una mirada de incredulidad se adueño de los rostros de los que estaban en la sala, incluso se podía percibir un deje de tristeza ante el repentino fallecimiento, sobre todo en Gizmo y Mamuth, que la conocía desde hace mucho más tiempo. A pesar de que no se lo demostraban, la querían, la necesitaban, no por nada era su líder y el hecho de que estaba muerta los entristeció de sobre manera.

Ojo, por su parte, estaba muy enojado, abrumado. El plan era atacar a Kid Flash sin hacerle daño a Jinx. No matarla a ella.

_Este no era el plan. _Pensaba con remordimiento. _  
><em>

Se sentía culpable ya que había sido él quien le había dicho a la Hermandad de la relación amorosa de Jinx y Kid Flash. Cegado por sus celos no logro ver que al haberles revelado esa información no les había dado solo un punto débil de un héroe, sino que además una traición imperdonable y por lo tanto esta era una reacción obvia por parte de ellos. Una traidora merecía ser castigada.  
>Sabia que tenia que decirle a Kid de su muerte, era lo menos que podía hacer. Él debía saberlo. Lo destrozaría. No le importaban los sentimientos del héroe pero sentía que al menos tenía derecho a saberlo. Un pensamiento sombrío lo asalto. Ellos quería eso, herirlo mediante Jinx. Esto lo enfureció aún más. Castigarle por ser una traidora se aceptaba, en una organización de esa magnitud no se podía perdonar una traición semejante. Eran villanos. Se movían en un sistema de pesos y contrapesos, de favores y conveniencias. Era la realidad, por mucho que pudiera doler. Pero utilizar a uno de los suyos por lastimar a un enemigo... lastimar a Jinx para llegar a Kid Flash eso ya no lo justificaba. Tal vez parezca un pensamiento teñido de moralidad. Pero no. Esta teñido por el veneno del amor. Del amor no correspondido. Ella no se merecía eso.<p>

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarla en su habitación—dijo Gizmo con la voz entre cortada. A pesar de aparentar no serlo tanto, él seguía siendo un niño, un niño genio pero un niño finalmente. Ella era como una hermana mayor, siempre lo estuvo cuidando, desde que empezaron en La Academia. Mamuth la cargo y la llevo en sus brazos, lo más delicado que podía con su fuerza desmedida. No podía creer que estuviera muerta. La conocía desde hace años y ahora repentinamente ella ya no estaría más. Siempre se habían cuidado mutuamente, siempre habían sido ellos tres contra el mundo. No solo era lo más cercano que había tenido a una amistad sino que era su líder. Les proporcionaba el suficiente respeto (y miedo) a todos como para seguir sus órdenes. Estaban a la deriva hasta que les asignaran un nuevo líder o alguno de ellos tomara el lugar. No sería nunca lo mismo.

La deposito en su cama y la tapo. Su rostro reflejaba una absoluta paz, como si no estuviera muerta sino solo dormida y que pronto despertaría, les gritaría que salieran de su habitación y todo volvería a ser como antes.  
>Pero por más que miró no fue así.<p>

—Llamaré a la Hermandad para comunicarles de esto—dijo Ojo dirigiéndose a los comunicadores. En la sala reinaba el silencio. Los demás solo asintieron con las cabezas.

Ojo apretó unos botones en el tablero y en la pantalla apareció Madam Rouge.

—Ojo, ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto ella con un tono indiferente

—Jinx esta muerta, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabían—informó él enojado.

— ¿Enserio? Pues lamento la perdida—decía ella como un tono algo burlón.

—Este no era el plan, ¿porque matarla a ella?

—Ojo, tú sabes todo lo que ocurrió, los traidores merecen la muerte, quien sabe todo lo que ella le pudo haber contado a Kid Flash. —justifico la aludida.

—Ella no haría eso—replico él, defendiéndola

— ¿Como lo sabes? Hasta hace poco pensabas que ella no seria capas de confabular con el enemigo y mira lo que paso.

Decidió ignorarla.

—Ahora supongo que harán que Kid Flash se entere, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que si, no querrás que tu amiga muera en vano. Se lo diremos, vendrá a verla y ahí lo atraparemos, ¿quieres tener el honor de decirle?—decía ella con un tono tentador

—Háganlo ustedes, yo ya no participare en esto.

—Como quieras, ya hiciste suficiente, si no fuera por ti esto no podría haberse llevado a cabo—dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé—dijo él en un susurro algo entristecido y corto la comunicación. Ya no quería que le estuviera refregando en la cara que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta por su culpa. Lo invadía un profundo dolor. Por un instante, hasta creyó comprender como se sentiría Kid Flash cuando se enterara. Creyó por fin comprender que había llevado a Jinx a traicionar todo en lo que creía por estar con él. El amor desmedido. Por un instante, creyó que lo comprendía.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un lugar de la ciudad de Jump City…<p>

Wally había estado esperando a Jinx un buen rato en el parque pero cuando los cinco minutos de tardanza se convirtiendo en cincuenta y cinco, y no había recibido noticias de ella, decidió ir a la Torre, luego la llamaría. Seguramente se había retrasado por sus compañeros de equipo, pero él no podía esperarla mucho tiempo más. Les gustaba reunirse en esos pequeños espacios que tenían en sus horarios ya que hacía más amena la espera para verse todo el tiempo que quisieran los fin de semana. Verla en esos momentos era como el café que uno necesitaba cuando no daba más. Lo llenaba de adrenalina y le calentaba el corazón. Solo que verla era dulce y mucho más placentero. Verla a los ojos eran algo tan hermoso que parecía innombrable. Si se prestaba atención hasta se podía entrever el color rosa bajo los pupilentes. Por más que le doliera irse sin esa sensación de felicidad absoluta en quince minutos tenía una reunión para jugar video juegos y prefería llegar antes así sus compañeros no sospecharían ni harían preguntas incomodas. Además varias veces habían que tenidos que cancelar encuentros por diversas razones, si ella no había llegado aún probablemente no lo haría después. Este pensamiento, en ese momento inocente, no estaba lejos de la triste verdad, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Había estado un rato jugando. Estaba distraído. Tenía mucho en la cabeza y el secreto de su relación en los labios. Debía decirlo. Debía decírselo. Él lo entendía, era su mejor amigo. Nunca podía ocultar algo por demasiado tiempo a él, y tampoco le gustaba. Su vida ya tenía demasiados secretos y él era una de las pocas personas que los conocía a todos. Él era la constante de realidad entre su vida de civil y de super héroe. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Cyborg derribo su nave… dos veces seguidas. Por lo que su turno termino y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de decirle a Robin de lo suyo con Jinx. Era su mejor amigo desde siempre y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— ¿Rob, puedo decirte algo?—pregunto en voz baja a su amigo el cual se encontraba mirando diversas pantallas. Siempre cuidando de su ciudad.

—Claro KF, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que tengo que decir algo…es sobre una chica—pero su última palabra quedo ahogada con la alarma porque en ese momento toda la sala se puso de un color rojizo

—Esta sonando la alarma del Banco Principal—comunico Robin

—Pero ese Banco es imposible de robar—dijo Chico Bestia sorprendido

—Algo me dice que esto no es obra de simple villanos. Vamos equipo—ordenó su líder

Todos salieron rápidamente de la Torre. Llegaron en minutos al lugar del robo donde descubrieron que la que estaban robando eran nada más y nada menos que Madam Rouge.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo la mujer.

— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?—demando saber el líder de los titanes.

—Solo quiero llamar su atención para darte un mensaje a ti, Kid Flash—respondió la aludida

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante el comentario pero no perdió la compostura.

— ¿Qué quieren?

Rouge puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No te andas con rodeos ¿Verdad?— Sonrió.— Muy bien, quieres tener tu historia de Romeo y Julieta, pues ¿quieres saber que pasa al final de la historia? ¡Ambos mueren!—y dicho esto, Rouge, comenzó a atacar a Kid Flash y este esquivaba los ataques como podía. Los demás no entendían nada.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?—pregunto él confundido de cómo sabían de lo suyo con Jinx y a que se refreían con que ambos mueren.

—Pregúntale a tu Julieta, aunque no creo que puedas—dijo ella y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro.

Flash campo el mensaje. Todo se detuvo por un segundo. No podía ser cierto. No. Nadie lo sabía, no podían haberlos visto. A menos que... y entonces lo recordó.

_Estaban en el parque. Hace unas semanas. Se besaban. Eran felices. Pero algo lo sobresalto. El insistente presentimiento de que los observaban. Jinx se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio de actitud.  
><em>— ¿_Ocurre algo?  
>No quería asustarla con sus paranoias. Así que decidió mentir.<em>

—_No, amor, no pasa nada. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo._

_Ella sonrió, no muy convencida, pero volvieron a besarse.  
><em>  
>Ahora ese recuerdo le dolía. Mintió. Los estaban observando. No se equivocaba y ahora por no haber dicho nada, por no advertirle, ella podría estar... Susurro—<em>No<em>—y fue rápidamente a la base de la Colmena.

—Creo que el mensaje esta dado—dijo dichosa la francesa y dicho esto desapareció en la sombra de un callejón.

— ¿De que estaban hablando?—preguntó Cyborg

— ¿Y a donde fue nuestro amigo?—preguntó confundida la tamareana

—Esta camino a… ¿la base de la Colmena?—dijo Robin al mirar su comunicador— ¿Que puede estar haciendo él ahí?

— ¿A que se habrá referido Rouge con eso de la historia de Romeo y Julieta?—pregunto Star un tanto confundida.

—Esa es la historia de dos enamorados de familias que eran enemigas, por así decirlo, y ambos mueren tratando de estar juntos—en ese momento el petirrojo abrió los ojos tratando de convencerse a si mismo de lo lógica y descabellada que sonaba la idea que resonaba en su cabeza—creo que se a que se referían, tenemos que ir a buscar a Wally antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Todos se dispusieron a ir a la base, aunque un tanto confundidos ya que no sabían que pasaba por la cabeza del petirrojo.

—Eso era lo que él quería decirme—susurro Robin cuando se dirigían hacia allá.

* * *

><p>Kid fue rápidamente a la base y cuando llegó vio que no había nadie en los alrededores. Supuso que el cuerpo de la joven estaría en su cuarto.<p>

Cuando llego al cuarto de Jinx vio que todos estaban ahí, tristes, al lado del cuerpo inerte de la joven.

Los demás notaron su presencia.

— ¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunto Gizmo molesto, por su tono ahogado se notaba que había llorando.

Wally no les hizo caso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue rápidamente al lado de su amada. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y comenzó a llorar, mientras la abrazaba.

—Eras tú—dijo Gizmo sin creerlo —Tú eras con el que ella iba a esas citas, sabia que estaba saliendo con alguien.

— ¿Como supiste que ella estaba… ya sabes?—le pregunto Billy

—La Hermandad fue a robar un banco en Jum City para llamar mi atención y me lo dijeron. Estoy seguro que ellos tienen la culpa de todo esto—dijo Kid con un tono ahogado y molesto, apretando los puños.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué harían eso?—preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Para atrapar a Kid Flash—dijo Ojo desde la puerta.

— ¿Tú como sabes eso? —le pregunto Mamuth a Ojo.

—Porque… porque yo fui quien le dijo a la Hermadad de ustedes dos.

— ¡¿Que?!— gritó el pelirrojo y fue rápidamente enfrente de él y lo agarro del traje— ¿Me estas diciendo que por eso ella esta muerta?!

—No sabia que la matarían, la idea era hacerte daño a ti, no a ella—dijo Ojo tratando de justificarse pero sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, el daño ya estaba hecho y que nada detendría la ira del héroe.

— ¡Por tú culpa la mataron!—le grito Flash.

—No es mi culpa, no del todo, si ella no hubiera salido contigo nada hubiera pasado—

— ¡Si no hubieras ido con tu chisme a la Hermadad hubiéramos poder seguir saliendo en paz, pero ahora esta muerta!—dijo Wally fuera de si.

Decidió no perder más tiempo con él. La ira lo cegaba pero había algo más importante ocupando su mente que pelear con una asquerosa serpiente. Con el corazón en un puño, se volteo y miro a su enamorada. Se acerco a ella. Se arrodillo a su lado, se quedo mirándola. Él estaba temblando, no podía creer que se hubiera ido. Se veía tan hermosa, como si solo durmiera. Recordó sus encuentros en los parques. En una ocasión ella estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida y Wally supo que nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

_Las sombras de las hojas de los árboles danzaban en su rostro. Reflejaba paz. La luz del Sol se reflejaba como plata en su piel blanca. No quería moverse por miedo a romper ese encantamiento en el que estaba sumido. Ese segundo perfecto. No pudo evitar pensar que algún día podría presenciar ese solemne acto todas las mañanas, por el resto de su vida. Ella en paz. Tan hermosa. _

_Le acarició la mejilla, no lo resistió. Era de porcelana pero no frágil. Era solo la suave cubierta, ella era de acero. Indestructible. Aún en esa absoluta paz podía verse la energía surcando sus venas. La fuerza de su cuerpo, por más que fuera delgado. La fortaleza de su espíritu. Nunca había sentido que la amaba más que cuando la vio así. Delicada y feroz._

_En sueños se sobresalto y despertó, rompiendo el hechizo. _

_ —__¿Qué hora es?— preguntó nerviosa._

_—Las seis— respondió él consultando su reloj. Aún bastante atontando por encantamiento que no acaba de deshacerse por completo.__  
><em>

_— ¡__Oh no! Debo irme, tenía una reunión con mi equipo y si llego tarde van a sospechar — __dijo mientras recogía sus cosas a una velocidad mayor de la normal. —__Adiós. Te amo. —__Le dijo apresuradamente mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios a su pareja. Pero antes de que ella huyera cual Cenicienta a las doce él la detuvo agarrando su muñeca. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso más profundo. _

_Cuando se apartaron él susurró —__Te amo demasiado. _

Los recuerdos lo seguían atormentando. Sobre todo él de su última despedida.  
>—No cumplí mi promesa—le susurro a la pelirosa. —Te prometí que no seria <em>un adiós para siempre<em>. Lo lamento tanto—le dijo y le acarició la mejilla. Siento como se despedazaba por dentro. Oyó el lejano quejido de su corazón romperse. No podía ser cierto. No debía ser cierto. No ahora, no ahora que por fin estaban juntos. No cuando todo empezaba a salir bien. ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?  
>Era como caminar sobre hielo quebrado. No había otra opción más que avanzar. Cada paso lo acercaba más al otro lado pero también a una inminente caída. Una caída que lo llevaría a la más profunda oscuridad. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese infierno.<p>

—Miren que tierno como se despide de su amada—dijo una voz burlona y con un marcado acento francés.

—Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, ya no me importa nada—dijo Flash rendido.

* * *

><p>Los titanes iban a toda velocidad hacia la base pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Se colocaron el posición de ataque pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había un alma. A Robin esto solo lo puso más nervioso. No había ningún villano pero tampoco estaba su amigo. Se adentraron en la base cuidadosamente temiendo que fuera una trampa pero no lo era. Aun así se mantuvieron alertas. Supusieron que su amigo estaría en la habitación de Jinx y se dirigieron para allá. Cuando llegaron quedaron petrificados en la puerta. Sus sospechas eran ciertas: Jinx estaba muerta. Y aún peor: el comunicador se encontraba allí tirado pero Wally no estaba por ninguna parte.<p>

Starfire examino a la joven de pies a cabeza, como buscando algún signo de vitalidad pero lo que encontró fue algo en la mano de la chica.

—Miren ese anillo, recuerdo que Wally tenia uno igual—dijo ella con la frente arrugada.

Cuidadosamente Robin tomó la mano de la joven y pudo ver el grabado que tenia.

_Por fin ese mujeriego se enamora y tiene que pasar esto. _Pensaba el petirrojo con cierto remordimiento. _Lo siento Wally, llegue demasiado tarde._

Cyborg tomo la mano de la chica, quería estar cerca de ella. Aunque ya no fueran novios sentía un gran cariño hacia ella. Las cosas no habían acabado bien, y sabía que en gran parte era su culpa pero sentía una gran admiración por ella. Cuando la conoció advirtió que en ella se escondía una fortaleza de secretos. Un castillo impenetrable. Con una gran puerta que, aunque fuera peligroso, te incitaba a entrar. Él no supo apreciar su oportunidad, y se alegro de que su amigo si lo hubiera hecho. Al tomar su mano noto algo. Con su alta tecnología pudo percibir un leve pulso. Tan leve como el palpitar de una mariposa.

—No esta muerta—dijo sorprendido el androide.

— ¿Que?—pregunto Robin.

—Esta viva, puedo percibir un pulso muy débil. ¡Era una trampa! —dijo alarmado Cy.

—Entonces tenemos que decirle a Kid Flash, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Chan Chan Channn. Jinx resulta que no esta muerta. Y si, en la historia de Romeo y Julieta, Julieta aparenta estar muerta cuando solo esta dormida. Pero, en este caso, ella no tenia nada que ver con lo que ocurría. Jinx esta viva pero Wally no lo sabe, ¿dejara que Madam Rogue haga lo que quiera con él? <em>

_Hum, a mi me gustan los finales felices pero ¿esta historia lo tendrá?  
>Si, dejé muy tiraba mi historia. Ya la tengo prácticamente terminaba, solo busco un final que le haga justicia. Tengo que editar todo lo que escribí porque ya no escribo igual que cuando empecé esta historia aunque tampoco he mejorado tanto por la falta de práctica : Realmente me cuesta detenerme en una escena a narrarla bien, como ya tengo la historia en mi cabeza quiero escribirla toda ya y dejo muchos detalles ahí tirados y desperdiciados u.u Como me quede con muchas ganas de narrar un buen encuentro sobre ellos hice otra mini historia (no tiene nada que ver con esta). Una desde el punto de vista de él y otra desde el punto de vista de ella en un mundo sin super poderes. Pronto la publicare para los que les gusta verlos enamorados tanto como a mi 3 Lo que se me ocurrió hacer con esta historia es, como ven, añadirle algunos "flashbacks" de momentos que ellos pasaron juntos y no narré. Espero haber mejorado un poco pero intentaré seguir haciéndolo en los próximos capítulos._

_Los saluda cordialmente, la Hechicera de la Noche :)_


End file.
